Did Boris Forget Our Anniversary!
by rose in the snow
Summary: Its Boris and Ellen's anniversary and it seems like Boris totally forgot but did he?


Did Boris Forget Our Anniversary?!

 **A/N: Happy belated Birthday Star-chan. The story is finally done and I hope you like it :D**

The date had been in Ellen's thoughts for at least 2 weeks. She had bought Boris the perfect gift for their one year anniversary. She had sewn a special cloth with Ellen's name on it and Boris could use to clean his guns. Ellen smiled as she folded it up and put it in a small box along with a couple of new shirts, something Boris seemed to wear out at a surprising rate. Ellen finished wrapping the present and hid it so Boris wouldn't find it. He always enjoyed looking for things including presents. She gently placed the box on her bookshelf with a fake book title on it. It would take Boris a while to find and he wouldn't find out what he was getting before their anniversary.

Ellen then went downstairs and saw Boris making breakfast. "Good morning sleepyhead." He said and kissed her forehead. "I made breakfast."

"It looks amazing. You know how much I love pancakes."

"More than me?"

"Of course not!" Ellen said with a blush.

Boris smiled "I know you would choose me if you had to choose one. Now I know you have a lot to do today for the Lucky Spoon so I guess you should eat so you can get there soon." Boris said and brought over the food to the kitchen table as Ellen sat down to eat. Their anniversary was tomorrow but why was Boris doing this today? Did he forget that their anniversary was tomorrow and thought it was today? Ellen knew it was possible but tried to believe that her loving husband had only switched the dates and not totally forgotten. _I guess I'll find out tomorrow if he totally forgot._

The rest of the day was boring. Ellen had worked at the Lucky Spoon where Hibiki and Kanade had congradulated her on her anniversary tomorrow and had come home for dinner only to find a note on the table from Boris. "Had to go to Wonderland but I made dinner :) I'll be back as soon as possible. -Love Boris" Ellen saw a plate on the counter for her with a small salad and small steak on it. Ellen took it over to the table and ate alone. It seemed like Boris thought their anniversary wasn't today so maybe he did remember that it was tomorrow. Ellen brighten as she ate. She relaxed for the rest of the evening and waited for Boris to come home. It got late and Boris still wasn't home so Ellen went up to bed alone. She fell asleep and hoped that Boris would remember about tomorrow.

* * *

When Ellen woke up the next day, light shone gently through her window on her face. She saw a light coming from under the bathroom door and guessed that Boris had just gotten up. She rolled over and tried to go back to bed since it was 6:45 in the morning but it just wasn't happening. Boris came out of the bathroom wearing a towel on the lower half of his body. "Good morning sleepy head." He said with a smile. "Sorry if I woke you up. I know its early."

Ellen smiled as she looked at her husband and the ever present smile on his face. "Its fine. I was going to wake up early today anyway."

Boris came over and kissed her on the cheek. "I have to run out for a little this morning but I promise I'll be back for lunch and we can spend the rest of the day together. Okay?"

Ellen nodded and tried to hide the sad look in her eyes. "Okay. I can't wait for you to come back."

Boris smiled "Me neither." He kissed her again and went back into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out fully dressed and ready to go out. After he left, Ellen started to cry. To her, it looked like Boris had forgotten their anniversary but had he?

* * *

Ellen was lonely all morning. She decided to get dressed just in case someone came over but that was all she did. After Boris left, she sat in bed and cried for almost an hour before she got up and dressed in some comfy clothes. She read some pages in a book about group of singers from Japan and made sure the present for Boris was still where she had left it. She had been watching a TV show when Boris had come back around noon. She was kind of upset still so she didn't get up when he walked in with lunch. "Ellen, I brought lunch!" He sang out as he went into the kitchen and seemed confused when he didn't see his beautiful wife. He found her a minute later sitting on the couch. He went over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek close to her ear. "Is something wrong?"

Ellen didn't like lying to Boris but she would rather make sure that he was happy even if she wasn't. "Its nothing. Did you bring lunch?"

Boris could obviously tell that Ellen was trying to change the subject but just decided to move past it. Maybe he would be able to figure it out as the day went on. "I brought cheeseburgers and fries. They're out in the kitchen." Boris picked her up unexpectly and carried her to the kitchen. "You couldn't have asked for better service." Ellen smiled as he sat her down in a chair and served her lunch. Ellen didn't see where Boris had gotten the food from since she was so hungry. Boris smiled as he sat across from her.

Ellen looked up and saw him staring at her. "What is it?" Ellen asked. "Is there something on my face?" She asked slightly embrassed and trying to wipe the food off.

"No its not that. Its just..." Boris smiled. "You're so cute, even when you're scarfing down a cheeseburger." Ellen smiled, a true smile, for the first time that day. Boris smiled back. "Now," He said as she continued eating. "I've finished all my work and we can spend the whole rest of the day together."

Ellen was so happy to hear that. _Even if he did forget our anniversary, I'll never pass up spending a day with my husband._ "That sounds great!" She said and kissed him.

Boris smiled. "After lunch I was thinking we could go to the park in Kanontown. Its so much nicer there than it is here."

Ellen nodded. "I'll go put on some better clothes after lunch."

Boris dipped a French fry into some ketchup. "That's a good idea because after that I want to go to the Lucky Spoon to get some of their cupcakes. Finally we are meeting everyone for dinner. Does that sound like a plan?" Boris asked taking a bite of the fry and getting ketchup around his mouth.

Ellen didn't think the day sounded very romantic. She especially didn't want to spend her anniversary with her friends. She just wanted it to be Boris and her. She nodded anyway since it seemed like Boris was looking forward to the day.

* * *

Ellen went up and put on a light blue polka dot dress and matching sneakers. Ellen wiped tears from her eyes. "Its just one day. I need to get through the day then give his present tomorrow and cry." Ellen wiped her eyes and went downstairs with a smile.

"You look pretty as always." He said and picked her up in his arms.

"Thank you." Ellen said and kissed him on the cheek.

Boris carried his beautiful bride all the way to the park in Kanontown. "I alway forget how beautiful it is here."

Boris nodded and whispered in her ear, "Me too." He carried her over to a park bench that was a faded dark blue color and gently set her down on it.

It was spring time and they could see all the flowers in bloom. "What flower is your favorite?" Ellen asked, turning to look at Boris.

He pulled her in tight and whispered. "All I see is you. The flowers are pretty but you are beautiful." He said and kissed her forehead gently. As always, it was sweet but was strong enough for Ellen to tell where Boris's lips had once been.

Rain quickly began to fall on their heads as they sat on the old bench. Boris took Ellen's hand and they ran into the woods hoping to avoid the downpour. "I thought it wasn't suppose to rain today." Boris muttered under his breath, not liking that rain had started to go through his clothes. Ellen was feeling cold too. Boris wrapped his boa around her. "That should make you warm."

Ellen kissed him. "Thank you."

When the rain looked like it was slowly down, Boris suggested that they go to the Lucky Spoon. "Its nearby and warm." He said.

Ellen nodded and they started to run toward the building. Boris pushed open the back door and they walked into the heated building. There was a few tables with customers but there were still a number of tables that they could sit at. Ellen pointed to one table. "Do you want to sit here? Its right by the heater so we'll warm up really quickly." Boris had already started making his way to a table near the back. Ellen was confused since Boris had wanted to come to the restaurant to get warm. Ellen followed him to the table and sat down next to him.

"Once we warm up some, I'll see if they have some hot chocolate." He said and pulled her close to him and wrapped his fluffy boa around the two of them. Ellen started to feel very tired and yawned as she put her head against Boris's shoulder. Ellen slowly feel asleep and Boris kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight Ellen."

* * *

When Ellen woke up, it was hours later and there were only 2 other customers in the shop. "How long were we here?" Ellen asked Boris as she sat up.

"Just a couple hours. Its no big deal." Boris said with a yawn. Not being able to control herself, Ellen started to cry. Boris looked confused. "Why are you crying?" He asked as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I slept through our anniversary and you didn't even remember that it was today...!" Ellen said and buried her face in Boris's boa as the tears fell down her face faster.

Boris kissed her head and whispered. "I didn't forget." He sounded a little hurt that she would accuse him of forgetting such an important day.

Ellen looked up at him. "What...?"

Boris looked stared straight ahead as he spoke. "I know I should have chosen a more obvious present but I thought you'd enjoy it."

Ellen started to think back through the day. Even after she knew that the present wasn't obvious, she still couldn't figure out what the present was. "Boris..., What was the present?"

Boris looked sad. "I was trying to recreate the day we met. The cheeseburgers from lunch were from the same restaurant that Hibiki got them from when we met. The park was were you lost Hummy and the dinner tonight was suppose to be like the one in Blood's dining room."

As Ellen heard this, she started to cry again. "I'm such a terrible wife! You're always doing sweet and romantic things for me and I was expecting some amazingly romantic gift. Your gift is so much better than mine." Ellen said and covered her face with her hands.

Boris hugged her. "Ellen, you're an amazing wife. I feel I have to get you romantic presents because you so beautiful and smart and pretty. Without you I'm nothing."

She kissed him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to dinner." Boris smiled as they walked to a fancy restaurant where all their friends were waiting. "I can't go in there." Ellen said as she turned to Boris. "My outfit isn't fancy enough."

Boris handed her a package that looked like the one in Wonderland when she had been Blood's servant. Ellen smiled and hugged her husband. "You're perfect, Boris. I love you so much."

"I love you too Ellen-nya." Then she kissed him on the lips before running inside to change. Boris smiled and walked inside. That anniversary became one of Ellen's favorite anniversaries that Boris and her celebrated through the years.


End file.
